


december 2nd: homegrown

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: familydan and phil host their first christmas in their forever home
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	december 2nd: homegrown

As soon as the door flies open there’s a scratching of paws at the hardwood floor as Colin skitters across it in a bundle of excitement, followed by an airy laugh behind him.

The dog almost takes Phil’s legs out, bowling under him like skittles, but he’s able to hop out of his way, laughing as he does so, and hears a delighted cheer from Dan in the other room as Phil leans it to take his mother in law into a tight hug, a kiss placed on his cheek.

“It’s good to see you, Phil,” Karen smiles as Phil leads her to the back room where everyone has seemingly migrated.

Phil’s about to say something back, something along similar lines probably when Kath is getting up off her spot on the sofa to engulf her in one of her warm hugs.

Everyone is laughing and chatting and catching up on little things that pleasantries seem to blur away, and Phil lets himself relax.

“Wine, mum?” Dan asks her once he’s given her a kiss.

Colin is at her feet, wagging his tail excitedly as he stares up at her, mouth agape and tongue flappy as if to say:

_ “What’s going on mum? Where are we?” _

She nods and thanks him and turns her conversation back to Phil’s parents.

Phil watches from the other sofa for a moment, watching how easy the three of them fall into conversation as if there’s been nothing but talk all the time between the last they’d seen of each other.

Phil is smiling before there’s a hand on his shoulder and he’s following Dan to the kitchen.

“They seem to be getting along well,” Dan comments as he grabs the wine of the rack. It’s a new bottle. Christmas is around the corner and everything in the kitchen is stocked up and ready to go.

Phil leans back on the counter as he watches Dan manoeuvre around the room as he grabs a wine glass from one of the cupboards.

Whilst he’s not looking Phil sneaks an After Eight off the side and shoves it in his mouth, hiding the wrapper in his hoodie pocket before Dan can turn around and catch him.

“Of course they’re getting along,” Phil speaks once he’s swallowed his sweet down. Dan’s pouring the wine, making a delicious  _ glug, glug  _ sound.

“Our mums are like, the pinnacle of sweetness. I reckon it’s a motherly thing.”

Dan gives a breathy little laugh as he turns around to look at him. His eyebrows are curved, lips tugged into a sweet looking smile and his cheeks are dimpled; he’s the epitome of beauty.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s just magic,” Dan tells him, waving the glass of wine around dangerously before he walks out, Phil following close behind him.

They reenter the living room and conversation is loud and happy sounding.

Dan passes the wine to his mum, she thanks him and Dan asks again if anybody else needs anything.

Phil makes a joke about needing the sweets on the table already.

Nigel lets out a heavy laugh, the kind that always has the room feeling warm somehow, and Dan shoots Phil an accusatory look that’s only half serious.

“I saw you eating those After Eight’s,” Dan shakes his head at him. Everyone’s laughing and Phil feels his face blush as his mum brings up stories of Phil and his sweet tooth.

They’re stories Dan’s probably heard before, but he laughs anyway, tipping his head back and bubbly and looking back between Kath and Phil with crinkled eyes and smile lines around his mouth than run deep and true.

It settles something warm and comfortable deep within him that makes him want to melt on the spot.

Dan catches him staring and gives him a soft, fond look.

They hold their gaze across the room, longingly caught up in one another as their mothers carry on the conversation, until the door goes again and Colin is leaping off Karen’s feet and barrelling towards it.

Dan’s giggling away as he follows the dog. Phil watches him go, slipping over to the arm of the sofa where he folds his legs under him and involve himself into the conversation about his dad's paintings and how Karen wishes she’d been more creative in her life.

Nigel is laughing about how he could maybe give her lessons for Christmas when voices float in from the hall and little happy yaps from Colin.

Everyone gets back up when Martyn and Cornelia enter the room, shrugging off their coats and hats and smiling and pulling everyone into warm hugs.

Karen compliments Cornelia’s scarf as she pulls it off her neck and they fall into comfortable conversation as Martyn greets his parents and follows Dan to the kitchen, proclaiming how he’s absolutely “gagging for a beer.”

Phil simply rolls his eyes and laughs, hearing Dan’s voice across the kitchen as he explains how excited he is to have Colin here with them and how it’ll be good practice when they finally adopt their own dog.

His chest gets all warm again and he can’t help but smile.

There’s a hand on his leg that’s pulling him from his thoughts about a stretch of land and a dog to run around with, and it’s Corn’s smile that has his smiling back.

“Back down yet?” She asks, voice teasing and loving.

Phil chuckles. “Almost,” he tells her.

*

Eventually Nana and Popsie arrive, Nana explains that she had a sherry on the train over and it explains the flush in her cheeks and Dan shakes his head as he takes his grandparents bags and hauls them upstairs.

Dan’s granddad has a strong handshake, nearly crushing all the bones in his hand, he smiles and grits his teeth politely. Martyn nudges him in his ribs and laughs but Phil simply leans over and whispers with a devilish grin:

“You’re next.”

Martyn does actually get his hand crushed. Cornelia giggles, happy she gets a sweet kiss on the cheek and both Phil and Martyn are rubbing their poor broken hands, teasing each other like children again until Kath has to break them up with a stern look.

Dan finds it all so amusing.

The door goes again and Adrian comes in. He’s not as tall as Dan, maybe just missing the mark on the giraffe genes but side by side as they come in from the outside, they look uncanny the way their hair curls and their nose sits just a little crooked on their faces. It’s like looking at Dan at some weird new angle. 

Kath takes him in his arms, rather awkwardly as he stands there, stiff as a board, a thin lipped smile as everyone coos.

“Stop growing, young man,” she tells him once she finally lets go. “It’s bad enough with these lot getting taller than me and now you as well!”

Adrian ducks his head down, letting out a low chuckle and his eyes scan the room for someone familiar to look at, landing on Karen as she swoops in and hugs him as well. He goes a little more lax in her arms and she presses a kiss to his head. 

“It’s so good to actually have my two boys here together for once,” she tells him. Her voice seems sad, her brown eyes flicker between her children who stand awkwardly across the room to one another.

Phil watches Dan smile at Adrian who smiles back.

“I think it’s time my older, cooler brother made me a drink, hm? It’s only fair, I never had you sneaking me alcohol like my other friends had with their brothers.”

There’s a little bit of truth in his words, buried until the humour. Dan focuses on the humour.

“Alright, alright. None of that fancy shit you like though. In the Dan and Phil house, we drink like plebs.”

Dan’s heading to the kitchen again with Adrian and Colin behind him.

He looks at Karen.

“It really is lovely, isn’t it?” She says softly.

Phil hums. “It is.”

*

They all spend the rest of the night sipping on wine and telling stories. Of course, Adrian uses the opportunity to ramble on about his running and the places he’s been before. Phil watches Dan sit back on his side of the sofa, listening intently to what his brother has to say and actually lets him talk.

They move swiftly from one conversation to the next until everyone’s complaining that they’re tired and it’s late and Kath wants to be up and early tomorrow to bake. Karen laughs before she agrees to help. She’s not much of a baking kind but Kath’ll rope her into helping, and Karen it too polite towards her to refuse.

Everyone goes to their designated spare rooms, Colin follows Adrian and Dan and Phil head to their own.

Phil’s stepping out his jeans; one foot is stuck and he’s struggling to stay upright when Dan pulls back the covers and crawls in.

He’s sighing once Phil is finally free of his trap, making his way to join him on the bed.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Dan says, voice quiet and careful.

They lights are off but the soft glow of the lamp touches at his skin, making him look like a big… orange ball of fuzz, especially since his glasses are off his head and his vision has gone back to being terrible.

“What’s weird?” Phil asks, even though he has an inkling of what he means by it.

He knows how Dan’s head works, even when it’s acting up. He knows how is winds itself up, right to the last hour of the day just to bleed into the first of the next and carry on the string of thoughts that get tangled up.

“Everyone here,” Dan shrugs, the covers crinkle around him. “Together. At once. It’s just weird.”

Phil smiles before he leans over, closing the small gap of space between them and presses a sloppy kiss against his forehead.

“It’s a good weird, Dan,” he tells him once he’s pulled back. 

“It’s nice to have them all together in our home,” he says, smiling as he settles down into the comfort of the mattress under his aching back.

“Soon enough it’ll be some new kind of tradition,” he mumbles sleepily as he closes his eyes. The day has been long and he’s ready to fall asleep and take on the next when it comes around.

He hears nothing, silence, when he cracks open an eye and sees Dan peering over him, a crease runs deep between his brow and there’s a small smirk on his lips.

“I quite like these new traditions,” he whispers excitedly. “I like that we get to do this now.”

Phil’s face softens into a relaxed smile, feeling warmth spread across his chest as he looks up at Dan’s face and how expectantly excited it is.

Like a child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve night. 

“Me too,” Phil whispers, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck to pull him down on top of him, crushing their lips together in an unsexy, giggly mess of a kiss.

Dan’s laughing until he’s not. His giggles slowly fade away as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips and letting out a tiny little moan.

Phil lets himself get caught up in it for a moment, inching his legs open just a tad so Dan can slot he knee there, brushing up against his balls where he’s certain if Dan was to move around just a  _ little  _ more then he could probably start getting his body catching up with his brain for what may come if they carry on like this.

But he doesn’t. He pushes Dan off with a groan and a sigh and a wet smack of lips that’s far too loud for a house this quiet in the dead of night.

Dan hums. “No fun,” he mumbles tiredly.

Phil cranes his neck to peer at him. His eyes are half shut and he’s surely going to fall asleep soon.

He reaches out blindly and slaps a hand to his bare chest. Dan doesn’t even react, only fumbling to find his hand with his own and lace their fingers together.

“No sex with family in the house,” Phil tells him. “New rule.”

Dan grunts before he lets out a weak laugh. “You’re right. I don’t want to traumatise Colin,” he giggles.

Phil giggles too, until he has no more energy left and it appears Dan is already slipping away into subconsciousness. He takes another look at him. His face has gone lax and his hand is still in his.

He rolls over to his side to tuck himself up beside him and places a kiss to his bare shoulder. It tastes like skin and sweat and all things Dan.

He loves it. He loves  _ him. _

“Goodnight, Dan,” Phil manages to whisper, closing his eyes and burying his nose into the squishiness of his bicep.

He feels his hand being squeezed ever so lightly, then,

“Goodnight, Phil. Love you.”

Phil smiles. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
